


My Perfect Little Boyfriend

by ninjagolover13



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: (Y/N) woke up to a text from his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, asking him out for lunch. Of course (Y/N) accepted and quickly got dressed and ran downstairs only to run into his transphobic mother. They get into an argument and (Y/N) comes out to her. (Basically Bucky comforts his boyfriend)





	

Modern AU, basically just Bucky isn't the Winter Soldier.

(Y/N) was sitting in his room, when his boyfriend texted him. 

Bucky: Hey babe<3 Do you want to go out for lunch today?

(Y/N): Of course<3 I'll come over at noon?

Bucky: Yes, perfect. I'll see you when you get here<3

(Y/N) looked at his phone, seeing the time was 11:15. 

(Y/N) sighed and got up from his bed, walking over to his closet, pulling out a hoodie that had cat ears on the hood, a cat tail on the back, and it said 'Who the hell is Bucky' on the front. (Y/N) saw it online and he bought it because it reminded him of his boyfriend. He also pulled out his black, ripped, skinny jeans and slipped the pants and hoodie on. He lastly grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before he walked out of his room. 

(Y/N) was putting his shoes on by the front door when he heard his mom come up behind him. 

"I really wish you would stop dressing like a boy," she sighed. 

"I don't see anything wrong with how I dress," (Y/N) grumbled. See, his mother was very transphobic so he hadn't come out to her yet.

"The problem is, I have a daughter, not a son," she sneered.

"No, you don't! I can't take it anymore! I'm transgender, I'm a boy!" (Y/N) yelled. 

"No, you aren't," his mom said. 

"Yes, I am!" (Y/N) walked out the front door and slammed it shut behind him, immediately making a b-line to Bucky's house. 

(Y/N) couldn't believe his mother. Just because he has more XX chromosomes, it doesn't mean he is a girl. 

(Y/N) was so angry and upset. He just wanted to have a good time with his boyfriend but now his mom ruined his mood. 

(Y/N) saw his boyfriends house in the distance and he tried to compose himself so he wouldn't cry in front of Bucky. 

By the time (Y/N) reached Bucky's house, he had tears running down his face. He walked up to the door and rested his head against it, sobbing. Minutes later (Y/N) felt the door he was leaning on, open. 

"(Y/N)? Wait, are you crying? Honey, what's wrong?" Bucky questioned and pulled him into his arms, cradling him. (Y/N) instantly calmed down. 

"I came out to my mom today," (Y/N) said through sniffles. 

Bucky looked at (Y/N) worriedly and lead him to the couch, having him sit down. 

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well?" Bucky asked, sitting across from (Y/N) and taking his hand. 

"She told me that she had a daughter not a son and when I told her I was a boy, she told me I wasn't," (Y/N) said looking down. 

"Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry she said that," Bucky said, looking worriedly at his boyfriend. 

"Maybe she's right.." (Y/N) sighed. 

"What?" Bucky asked in disbelief.

"Maybe she's right! I'm just a girl playing dress up," (Y/N) yelled, diverting his eyes after he yelled. 

"(Y/N), look at me," Bucky gently grabbed (Y/N)'s chin and forcing him to look, "Don't listen to your mother. You're lying to yourself right now and you know it. You aren't playing dress up, you're being yourself. You're perfect the way you are. You're my perfect, little boyfriend," Bucky said.

(Y/N) started to cry and he tackled his boyfriend in a hug. 

"I love you," (Y/N) cried. 

"I love you too (Y/N). So so much," Bucky said and kissed the top of (Y/N)'s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short>.< I'm not happy how this turned out but I decided to post it anyway. I got inspiration for this from my own life. I myself am transgender but I have not come out, however my mother has actually said those things to me.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please vote and comment. Byyeeee


End file.
